


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(30)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [30]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(30)（文：十甫）

只听闷哼两声，神宗一郎与清田应声而倒，一动也不动，看来是晕死过去了。

将他们打晕的人，拍拍手，神情轻松地对安西教授说，“对不起，老师，我来迟了。”

“呣～阿部君，你总算到了。”安西向阿部山雄微微点头。

“我其实已到了一阵子，在大门发现有警车，心觉不妙，就在外面待着先了解动静。后来，就看见铁男……那个混蛋扣押着樱木花道与流川枫上了警车！再等一阵子，不见你们出来，于是便潜进来。然而，很奇怪，我很顺利就进来了，除了这两个人，也不见有其他警察驻守霍士，到底出了什么状况？为什么只有樱木花道与流川枫被带走？”阿部山雄边向安西教授走去边说道，还不忘回头问其他人，“你们都没事吧？”

“阿部先生，请问你有见到晴子吗？”赤木问道。

“晴子？她怎么啦？我没见到她…进来的路上都没见到，也没跟她对话……本来就觉得奇怪，经你一问……难道她有不测？”阿部山雄有些惊讶地回问赤木。

赤木一听，立刻汗流浃背，连忙走近电脑，伸手急按荧幕，“晴子晴子，你在不在？快点回应大哥！晴子！”

等了一阵子，没有反应，赤木转身就往密室出口跑去。

“老大，我跟你一起去！”与晴子感情甚好的彩子也担心起来，连忙跟着赤木跑了出去。

“我也去！”而有机会就黏着彩子的宫城，眼见彩子跑得匆忙，也追了出去。

一瞬间，密室只剩下五个人，三个站着，两个躺着。

登时感觉空荡的密室，寂静无声的迫力，令人不敢说话打破那份死寂。

半晌，阿部山雄再次向安西教授问道，“老师，霍士事迹败露了？”

“是。”安西教授简短地答道。

“是铁男那个混蛋出卖我们！没想到他竟是警察的卧底！混蛋！”阿部山雄咬牙切齿地说道。

“铁男跟你多久了？”安西教授问道。

阿部山雄微合眼睛，然后说道，“有整十二年了……”

“十二年……真是不短的日子。”安西教授有一点感概地说道。

“是！所以铁男才更可恨！枉我那么信任他……他知道我们的事太多了，我一定要对付他！”

“来不及了！”安西教授缓缓地说道，“从一开始就犯下错误，现在想补救也来不及了。”

“老师，你不应该太早就认输了，我们还有反击的能力。不过，我想，趁警方还没有大举行动时，你们先离开这里一阵子会比较好，我会为你们安排落脚处。至于樱木花道与流川枫，我也会设法营救。反正只要有钱就好办事。”

“阿部先生，你这不是叫我们畏罪潜逃？”木暮见安西教授沉吟不答，忍不住说话。

“木暮，这不是畏罪潜逃，而是识时务。你们……”

“呜～教授！晴子死了！教授！呜～”突然从电脑发出的呼叫声，打断了阿部山雄的说话，三个人急趋电脑前。

木暮急按电脑，“彩子，先别哭！晴子怎么啦？说清楚一点。”

“呜呜……晴子…被杀了……呜呜……心脏…呜…中枪……没救了……呜呜……”

木暮顿时呆若木鸡。

安西教授感到一阵心痛，闭上眼睛，「我害了她……」

“到底是谁杀了晴子！一定要把凶手找出来！”阿部山雄狠狠地说道。

“是！一定要找出凶手……晴子不能白死！那凶手该被千刀万剐！”木暮悲痛地说道，向来温和、最容易原谅别人的他，此时恨不得亲手毙了凶手。

“对！木暮，我们一定要将凶手千刀万剐！”阿部山雄拍了拍木暮的肩膀以示安慰，突然瞄到安西教授的身体摇摇欲坠，便连忙伸手相扶，“老师，你……啊！”话还未说完，胃部己中拳。

一拳得手后，安西教授接着向阿部山雄发出连番攻击，出手强劲狠辣，一点也不显老态龙钟。

只见阿部山雄高大的身体被击得节节败退，原本体格与体能皆佔优势的他，只因失了先机，再加上吃惊以致显得招架无力。

木暮吃惊的程度不亚于阿部山雄，他瞪大了眼睛，一时手脚失措。

安西最后一拳将阿部山雄打倒在地，然后立刻拔出手枪，指着阿部山雄，看了他半晌才说道，“为什么杀了晴子小姐？”

声音显得悲痛。

“阿部先生，是…是你杀了晴子？”木暮声音颤抖，但眼睛却毫不畏惧地瞪着阿部山雄。

阿部山雄看看安西教授，再看看木暮，然后将目光定在安西教授的脸上，哈哈大笑说，“老师，我还以为你老了，不中用了！没想到脑子还是那么清楚，眼光还是那么锐利！”

“我不怪你出卖我，但为什么要杀晴子小姐？她是无辜的。你做事太狠辣了！”安西教授摇摇头说道。

“所谓无毒不丈夫，老师，这句话可是你当年教我的！哈哈，你忘了吗？果然老了……”

“对付无恶不作的人，手段当然要比他更狠辣。”

“做大事的人绝不能手软仁慈。我只是做我应该做的事，绝不能让人妨碍我的计划。杀人灭口嘛……我驾轻就熟。”

“这么说来，凡是知道你计划的人都不能留活口？包括我们？”

“除了老师你以外，我怕谁知道我的计划？我杀晴子、设计洋平被捕，就是为了隐瞒你……没想到还是被你知道了。不过，老师，我先声明，若今天有机会让我逃脱，我是不会放过你们任何一人的。”阿部山雄笑着说。

“阿部君～没想到你竟变成这样……”安西教授想起从前的阿部山雄，悲痛莫名。

过了良久，阿部山雄叹了一口气说道，“……老师，金钱让人腐朽呀……”

“现在全日本的海陆空货运都掌握在你手中，你还贪什么？难道说，私运一批违禁药品与细菌能让你赚更多？”

半晌，阿部山雄才喃说道，“赚……当然赚……而且赚的不只是金钱……”

“阿部君，我知道你并非贪钱之人，一定有苦衷……你被威胁了吗？孩子……”安西教授看着阿部山雄，慈祥地说道。

阿部山雄一愣，随即低垂着头，然后更索性伏下身体，“……老师……我……”

安西教授放下手枪，走到阿部山雄身边，拍了拍他，说，“告诉我吧！是谁威胁你了？高头吗？铁男就是他派来监视你的吗？”

“……不是…铁男那点小伎俩怎瞒得过我，他早已被我收为己用，只是不知道他为何又叛变了，可能是为了报复我设计洋平和大楠他们吧。……老师，你记得我在十二年前头部中枪的意外吗？”

“记得。幸亏有厉害的脑科专家救活你呀～好像是山泉君吧！当时替你动手术的是他吧？”

“是……就是那个…混蛋！”阿部山雄伏着身体说话，虽然声音不响，但语气听来很愤怒。

“威胁你的就是他？他做了什么？”安西教授凭着蛛丝马迹隐隐约猜到山泉健一一定在阿部山雄身上做了手脚。

“当时因冥龙社被警方围剿，我为了取信于首领，替他挡了一枪。后来，被匿名送进医院，那个混蛋一见到我就猜到我其实是警方的卧底，于是亲自替我动手术……没想到那丧心病狂的混蛋，竟拿我当试验品，趁机将一枚晶片植入我脑中……从此受控于他……没有他给予的药物，我就得发狂至死！那个混蛋，枉我跟他朋友一场！”阿部山雄边说边用拳捶地。

“高头也跟他一伙的吗？”安西教授突然问道。

“是！他们早已站在同一阵线。他们很早就有协议，高头留在警部努力掌控警察部队，而他则踏入政途竞选首相，掌控政治……”

“而你…就是为他们提供金蛋的金鸡……这一切都与瘟神有关？”

“也不尽然，只是……那个组织给他们提供了方便与借口……他们的野心不仅于日本，而是全世界！只要他们进一步掌控了瘟神组织，全世界都由他们做大了！哪个国家不服，他们就释放病毒……”

安西教授震惊不已，没想到他昔日的学生竟如此野心而且丧性，为了私慾而罔顾全世界的人命。

安西教授双手抱头，有婉惜、有懊恼，却有更多的心痛。

原来，阿部山雄、山泉健一以及高头皆是他在警察学校调教的学生。优秀的他们，甚得安西的更悉心栽培，额外教了他们许多只有军人才用得上的军事策略以及医学知识。

后来，阿部山雄被派去当卧底，而山泉健一发觉自己对医学发生兴趣，便退学主攻脑科神经学，后来更成了这方面的专家。三人中，只有高头继续留在警界奋斗。

真没想到，当初有志气充满理想的三个优秀青年，在有了不同的际遇后，竟变得人性泯灭……

“……金钱令人腐朽，然而权力更让人丧失人性。”安西教授低声说道。也不晓得是对阿部山雄说还是对自己说。

“……老师说得对！金钱令人腐朽，权力令人丧性……”阿部山雄抬头望着安西教授说道，倏地伸手掐住安西教授的脖子，厉声说道，“但它们都能为人带来快感！我不能让你破坏了我们的计划，去死吧！”

木暮见状，连忙抢前去扳开阿部山雄的手，然而却被阿部山雄一手扫开，继而飞撞桌子，然后晕了过去。

只见阿部山雄双眼暴突，神情狰狞，嘴中更发出“荷荷”的声响。

感到在脖子上的手越收越紧，安西教授觉得呼吸越来越困难，眼睛也越来越模煳……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年11月04日14:11:05在“N2”发表。


End file.
